Episodio: Love Isn't All You Need
| siguiente = }} Love Isn't All You Need en español Amor No Es Todo Lo Que Necesitas, es el Décimo-tercer capitulo de la Primera Temporada del Fan-Fiction, se estrenara el 8 de Agosto del año 2014. Sinopsis: La semana del romanticismo llega a Graham, sin embargo nadie parece esperar con ansias la fecha. Katherine por fin regresa de su rehabilitación, pero el nuevo pensamiento de la profesora causara molestias a más de uno. Mientras algunas parejas empiezan a poner a prueba sus sentimientos, otras parecen comenzar a formarse. Desarrollo del Episodio: Love Isn’t All You Need / Amor No Es Todo Lo Que Necesitas _____________________________________________________________________ (Westwood Hospital | Primeras Horas Del Día) El auto de Chris llevaba estacionado al menos 20 minutos frente al hospital. El profesor lucía ansioso mientras esperaba y miraba la puerta con atención. Cuando este veía que Katherine salía por las puertas, por fin, acompañada de una enfermera no dudo ni un instante en salir de su auto con la mayor rapidez posible al encuentro de su joven amante. Katherine se veía algo cansada y sin mucho ánimo pero al ver a Monroe su semblante cambió al instante a uno de felicidad, combinado con confusión debido al puñado de zanahorias que Chris llevaba en la mano. Al estar frente a frente lo primero que hizo el profesor fue extender las verduras. Katherine levantó ambas cejas y la enfermera decidió dejarlos, no sin antes despedirse de la mujer. –Y bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Preguntaba una confundida Katherine, Monroe sonreía torpemente.- Una vez llegaste a mencionar que si un hombre llegaba a tu puerta con flores, de cualquier tipo, se la cerrarías en la cara. Sé que amas las zanahorias, y son buenas para tú salud, especialmente ahora –Chris sonreía, la mujer imitaba su acción y al instante se abalanzaba sobre de él.- Te extrañe tanto… -Le susurraba al oído, Chris suspiraba.- Yo igual. Me hiciste tanta falta. Lo mejor de todo es que el lunes todo volverá a la normalidad –Katherine mostraba algo de incomodidad.- Chris, es muy pronto. Y me estoy replanteando seriamente si quiero regresar a aquel lugar –Monroe abría mucho los ojos.- P-pero… te necesito ahí. Eh, los chicos también te necesitan. Cooper intentó ocupar tu puesto, traumó a todos los alumnos… -El profesor recordaba como en las sesiones el director ponía nerviosos a los chicos, a tal punto de que salían corriendo de la oficina de orientación mientras este iba detrás sin parecer comprender porque nunca querían escucharlo. Chris negaba con la cabeza intentando dejar de lado aquello. Katherine suspiraba, esta ponía una mano en la mejilla de Monroe.- Todo a su tiempo, ¿sí? Mientras podemos ocuparnos de otros asuntos… -Esta rodeaba el cuello de Chris con sus brazos, el profesor sonreía y ambos compartían un rápido beso, aunque casi al instante mostraban su incomodidad y confusión, al no saber qué clase de relación tenían.- Bueno, yo estaba esperando que quisieras acompañarme a un importante evento el día de hoy… -Katherine se mostraba intrigada, Chris proseguía.- Hoy los lobos tienen un importante juego, Brent y Jason me insistieron. Además, es el primer partido del año que será en Graham –Katherine comprendía esta hacia una mueca.- Seguramente estará toda la pandilla. Sabes que adoro a esos chicos, pero… tal vez sea muy pronto para que me vean. Tal vez después –La expresión de Chris cambiaba al instante, este parecía incómodo. La profesora lo miraba.- Pero ellos saben que salía hoy, ¿no? –Chris asentía con una nerviosa sonrisa.- Porque seguramente la misma persona que se los dijo les prometió que estaría ahí, ¿verdad? –Chris ampliaba un poco su sonrisa, este mostraba su nerviosismo, Katherine lo miraba molesta.- Tienes tanta suerte de que si te golpeo aquí frente al hospital pueden encerrarme de nuevo. Y yo tengo suerte de que llevaras mis maletas –Katherine volteaba a verlas en el suelo.- Y de que me invitaras a comer –Chris sonreía y Katherine relajaba su semblante.- Dalo por hecho –Decía Monroe mientras tomaba las maletas y Katherine comenzaba a ir al auto.- _____________________________________________________________________ (Esa Noche/Academia Graham| Juego de los Lobos) Katherine y Chris estaban sentados en compañía de Evan, Alex, Gwen, Joseph, Nathan y Melissa. Los chicos no habían parado de contarle un sinfín de historias a la profesora para hacerla sentir de vuelta a casa, Katherine apreciaba el gesto. Aunque todos sabían la incomodidad que sentía al estar rodeada de todos sus alumnos que conocían el porqué de su ausencia. Pero más debido a que Carl parecía ya había notado su presencia, eso, sumado a la reciente lesión de Tyler no le ayudaba en nada. En la cancha se encontraban los jugadores junto a Carl, si bien en el marcador iban ganando por más de diez puntos el coach lucía frustrado. Todos veían como se llevaban a Tyler en una camilla. Kelly en compañía de las animadoras lo presenciaba con preocupación.- Le dislocaron el maldito hombro. Saben que están perdidos, por eso recurren a la trampa -Decía el coach, algunos chicos intentaban calmarlo, este bufaba.- También tuvimos que sacar a Valdez cuando casi le rompen el brazo, ¿saben que significa eso? –Los chicos se miraban.- ¿Qué Derek no tendrá que hacer la tarea de inglés? –Farrow se mostraba molesto.- Hamilton, eres el quarterback hasta nuevo aviso. Soutter, tú el lanzador –Brent bastante sorprendido chocaba palmas con Jason. Carl rodaba los ojos.- Quedan tres minutos, si hacen una buena jugada, ganamos –Todos asentían. Estos chocaban palmas y corrían a sus posiciones. Kelly, Bridgette, y Layla animaban al equipo. Nicole no dejaba de ver a Nathan quien estaba en las gradas, Joseph le daba un codazo amistoso al chico quien solo reía. Todos comenzaban a animar y el árbitro pitaba tras unas indicaciones que Brent les daba a sus compañeros. El otro equipo tenía el balón pero todo salía tal lo planeado. Jason cruzaba la línea con el balón. El árbitro pitaba de nuevo y todos animaban. El juego había terminado. Los lobos habían triunfado. Farrow iba hacia Hamilton, este alborotaba su cabello tan pronto el chico retiraba el casco de su cabeza.- No eres tan decepcionante, Brent –El chico se sorprendía de que incluso supiera su nombre, el chico era ovacionado por las animadoras y por los jugadores. Layla y Jason se daban un espontaneo abrazo aunque al reaccionar se separaban al instante. El chico se alejaba y a lo lejos veía a su novia quien lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa y le levantaba ambos pulgares. Los chicos de Glee decían irían a festejar con sus amigos, Katherine y Chris rechazaban su invitación de acompañarlos debido a que la profesora quería irse lo más rápidamente posible. Mientras bajaban las gradas eran interceptados por alguien. –Así que todo era verdad. Regresaste –Se trataba de Carl, quien miraba a los otros dos con una seria expresión. Katherine susurraba algo a Monroe y sin siquiera mirarlo intentaba irse.- Buen partido –Decía Chris sin saber que más hacer e intentaba alejarse. Carl los volvía a detener.- Miren, sé que deben odiarme pero no entiendo porque no podemos dejarlo de lado. Es decir, afortunadamente todo está mejorando. Que no lo importante es reiniciar. Creí que lo comprenderías mejor, Kat –La susodicha soltaba una risa muy falsa.- Púdrete Farrow. Para mi estas muerto, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra otra vez –La mujer se iba rápidamente sin esperar a Chris, este miraba a su colega.- No sé si ella logre perdonarte. Y yo… bueno, necesito tiempo. Pero no te niego que tu amistad me hace falta –Chris hacia una mueca este se iba sin esperar respuesta. Carl suspiraba este los miraba irse y aún en pleno festejo no lograba parecer feliz.- _____________________________________________________________________ (Academia Graham| Pasillos) Melissa y Jason iban de la mano junto con Brent, los tres chicos lucían felices mientras miraban las decoraciones que había por los pasillos.- Normalmente estas fechas me parecen una tontería, pero ahora estoy seguro la pasaré muy bien –Decía el pelirrojo mientras miraba a su novia, esta sonreía ignorando las miradas dirigidas por parte de otros alumnos, los chicos los veían con sorpresa. Las chicas con celos.- Espero que no digas eso sólo porque estoy presente –Ambos reían, Hamilton tomaba la palabra.- Y ahora nos espera una semana llena de cursis canciones en el club Glee –El muchacho hacia una mueca, Jason reía.- Puedes apostar a que sí. Con el regreso de la señorita Lambert, el Sr. Monroe está más que feliz –Bowman parecía de acuerdo.- Sí. Gwen tiene a Joseph, Nathan a Nicole, Alex y Evan, tú y Kelly –La chica decía señalando a Brent, este sonreía incómodo.- Incluso Julie con su nuevo novio –Jason asentía ante aquello, Hamilton abría mucho los ojos.- ¿Nuevo novio? ¿Cómo que un nuevo novio? –Sus amigos se miraban con incomodidad. Brent quien parecía bastante celoso se alteraba.- ¡¿Qué nuevo novio?! ¡Alguien dígame! –Melissa suspiraba esta comenzaba a contarle.- No es su novio exactamente, se llama Wade y se conocieron hace poco… -Así los chicos continuaban su camino y seguían conversando, Jason reprimía una risa e intentaba calmar a su amigo.- Por otro lado iban Layla y Bridgette quienes parecían ir llegando, la primera hacía una cara de asco.- San Valentín. Iugh, lo detesto –Su amiga la miraba.- Primera, faltan seis días para San Valentín. Segunda, la odias porque estás sola ya que el año pasado lo amaste porque estuviste pegada a Sean –Layla negaba.- No sé cual me resultó más idiota, si él o Jason –Bridgette suspiraba.- Sí, sin duda alguna ellos eran el problema en la relación… -Aunque lo susurraba Layla lucía molesta.- ¿Qué? –La rubia negaba.- Nada. Es como dijo… no recuerdo su nombre, pero alguien una vez dijo que una mujer sin un hombre es como un pez sin bicicleta –Layla soltaba una risa, esta entrelazaba su brazo con el de su amiga.- Nos tenemos una a la otra –Bridgette entrecerraba los ojos.- ¿Me estas insinuando algo? Yo no le hago a eso… -Layla le daba un codazo. Ambas reían y comenzaban a andar por el lugar.- (Salón de Coro| Reunión de Glee) Katherine y Chris se encontraban conversando la orientadora lucía ansiosa. Esta tenía una taza de café entre sus manos, el profesor suspiraba.- ¿Ahora el café te relaja? Creí que lo odiabas –Katherine negaba al instante.- Lo detesto. Pero cuando estoy ansiosa me sirve de relajante. Aunque el sabor aún me resulta aborrecedor. Así que al final de la semana seguramente me habré tomado menos de una taza –Monroe soltaba una risa.- ¿Te dije lo orgulloso que estoy de ti? –Katherine sonreía.- ¿Por lograrlo o por volver a la escuela? –Chris daba un rápido beso a su frente.- Ambas. Y no tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Todo está bien. Los maestros te siguen tratando igual, los chicos… -Katherine lo interrumpía.- Saben que soy una alcohólica –Monroe hacia una mueca.- Te aprecian –Completaba él, ella sonreía. Y antes de poder decir algo una voz la interrumpía. –Love is in the air –Decía con diversión Violet mientras llegaba junto con Alex, Julie y Evan. El primero de estos comenzaba a cantar con la chica y hacían un ridículo baile.- Love is in the air –Los maestros reían y los chicos iban a tomar asiento. Julie ponía su mano en el brazo de la profesora.- Es increíble tenerla de vuelta, Señorita K. –Katherine sonreía.- También me alegra verte, Julie –La chica sonreía, esta iba a tomar asiento al ver que Brent llegaba mientras poco a poco los otros siete chicos también, todos mostraban la misma sorpresa y alegría al ver a Katherine. –Chicos, la lección de esta semana es simple –Decía Chris mientras comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón “Love Song”. Los chicos no mostraban sorpresa alguna.- Durante toda la semana, cantaran canciones de amor, podrán dedicarlas o cantarlas en algún dueto. Lo que se pide es que no sea algo triste y de desamor –Algunos reían, Gwen alzaba la mano. Chris chasqueaba los dedos.- Por supuesto Gwen, Joseph puede venir de invitado para que le cantes, o para que canten juntos, como quieras –La chica sonreía, Brent quien había logrado sentarse junto a Julie notaba que la chica también parecía animada.- A más de uno le va a encantar esa posibilidad –El chico lo había susurrado de manera que casi nadie escuchara, Palmer no evitaba mostrar su enfado ante ello pero no respondía, ni siquiera miraba al chico.- En realidad esa no era mi duda. Pero, gracias, eso genial –Respondía la pelirroja, Chris fruncía los labios.- Oh, ¿Cuál era tu duda entonces? –La chica sonreía y miraba a Katherine.- Una demostración. Ya sabe, amamos cuando nos canta, profesor –Violet carraspeaba.- Excepto cuando rapea –Algunos reían, Chris sonreía tímidamente, este miraba a Katherine, quien iba a pararse a su lado.- Es bueno que lo menciones, Gwen. Aquí su profesor me obligó a que practicáramos algo… -La profesora arrastraba dos sillas hacia el frente mientras Chris hacía una señal a la banda, estos comenzaban a tocar mientras los profesores tomaban asiento.- a sonar [[If I Fell] de la banda The Beatles en voz de Chris y Katherine.] ' ''Los maestros comienzan la canción mientras en un momento se dan la mano y se mantienen así el resto de esta. Mientras tanto los chicos les hacen los coros en algunas partes de la canción. Al término de la canción los chicos comienzan a aplaudir, los maestros salen de lo que parecía ser un trance y agradecen a los chicos, quienes deciden guardarse sus comentarios con intención de molestar.- Algo como esto –Decía Chris sin más, para risa de algunos.- Señorita K. ¿Eso significa que también regresó al coro? –Preguntaba un curioso Scott, la profesora se mostraba incómoda, sobre todo porque Chris parecía no saber la respuesta y ansiarla.- Bueno, solo digamos que por el resto de la semana sí –El chico sonreía, Chris se forzaba a hacerlo. Todos notaban la incomodidad de la maestra, esta iba por su café.- '''(Salón de Clases) Nathan y Nicole llegaban al lugar tomados de la mano, con el paso de los días todos se habían acostumbrado a aquella pareja.- Así que, cantar el club Glee, ¿eh? –Decía la chica con confusión, Nathan asentía con nervios.- ¿Qué no me odian porque soy más bonita que ellos? Ah, y porque les aventé un refresco. Debiste ver su cara, fue… -Nathan suspiraba.- Estuve ahí –Nicole se callaba al instante esta mordía su labio inferior con vergüenza.- No importa. Ellos no te odian, no después de la ayuda que le diste a Scott. Además, si quieres podría solo cantarte algo, tú solo deberías sentarte, lucir bonita –La chica sonreía.- Soy buena en eso. No hacer nada y lucir bonita es mi especialidad –Nathan reía.- Lo sé, amor –La animadora besaba su mejilla.- Eres tan lindo. Cantaré contigo. Aunque será una pena opacar a tus feas compañeras en muchas maneras y que ni crean que me uniré –Nathan reía con nervios.- Sí… por favor no critiques su forma de vestir o sus caras –La chica suspiraba.- Eso normalmente lo hago por el bien de todos. Pero está bien. Sin ser cruel –Esta sonreía y se acercaba a besar al chico, este movía su cabeza y besaba su nariz. Kelly llegaba hacia ellos.- Mi pareja interracial favorita. Son una ternura –Nicole entrecerraba los ojos.- No sé qué es interracial pero suena lindo –Nathan y Kelly se miraban, ambos reían al instante.- Tienes suerte de ser linda, Nicole –La animadora sonreía.- Gracias. Por cierto Kelly, deberías cantar con Brent. Yo lo haré con Nathan –La rubia parecía confundida.- ¿De qué hablas? –Nathan parecía incomodo, Nicole proseguía.- Sí. En el club Glee. Para su tarea semanal del amor. Y ya que junto con Tyler y los demás te cantamos hace dos semanas creí que sería buena idea hacerlo otra vez. Ahora tú deberías tratar, junto a Brent –Kelly sonreía con incomodidad, Nathan reía.- Momento, ¿Tyler cantando? –Kelly se sonrojaba, su novia estaba a punto de responder pero en aquel momento el profesor llegaba al salón así que los chicos tenían que poner atención a su clase y tomaban asiento.- (Fin de Clases| Frontis de la Academia / Entrenamiento de los Lobos) Julie iba en compañía de Wade, estos lucían contentos.- Pues tal parece que será una interesante semana en tú coro –Decía el chico, Palmer asentía.- ¿Tienes idea de que cantaras ya? –La chica sacudía la cabeza.- Tal vez no lo haga, es decir, no tengo porque… -Wade parecía algo decepcionado por la respuesta. Julie se incomodaba.- A menos que cierta persona quiera cantar conmigo –El chico reía con evidentes nervios.- ¿Yo? –Ella asentía.- Soy pésimo en eso. Con gusto haría el ridículo por ti, pero no así. Lo siento –Julie sonreía.- No te disculpes, no es una cuestión de suma importancia –Ambos sonreían atontadamente.- Y entonces, ¿Me darás el honor de llevarte hoy a tu casa? -La chica asentía.- Sería un placer –Ambos caminaban hacia el auto del chico en el estacionamiento.- Desde las canchas Brent veía como ambos chicos iban subiendo al auto de Wade, este apretaba los puños, Jason llegaba a su lado.- Así que Iver le roba el sueño… -Brent lo miraba molesto, este se encogía de hombros.- ¿Qué? Olvidas que es mi compañero en Química? Además, derecho a estar molesto no tienes –El chico iba a decir algo pero el pitido del entrenador lo interrumpía.- Hamilton, mueve ese trasero. No hagas que me arrepienta –El chico rodaba los ojos, Jason regresaba con los demás y cuando Brent lo hacía forzaba una sonrisa hacia Carl.- Por supuesto entrenador, lo siento entrenador –Carl le dedicaba una sonrisa con la misma autenticidad que él. Brent y Jason volvían a juntarse.- El entrenador me da miedo, hace un mes se gritaron en los vestidores y ahora te hizo el mariscal –Brent se encogía de hombros ante lo dicho por su amigo.- Su mente es muy complicada. _____________________________________________________________________ (Pasillos de la Academia) Evan y Alex se encontraban conversando recargados en los casilleros hasta que un alegre Oliver llegaba hacia ellos.- Ey, Evan y… ¿Alexander? –Alex sonreía forzadamente.- Alex –El chico asentía.- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo están? –El rubio sonreía.- Bastante bien, ya sabes, intentando no ser una pareja más del montón de esos cursis –Los chicos reían.- Odio a la gente feliz… bueno, la mayoría –Oliver sólo miraba a Evan al decir aquello, Alex rodaba los ojos.- Evan, ¿Qué no tenemos clase en el tercer piso? –El rubio arrugaba la nariz.- Deberíamos darnos prisa… ¿te veo al rato? –Le preguntaba a su novio. Este asentía y cuando Evan intentaba besarlo se hacía a un lado y solo besaba su mejilla. Evan sonreía incómodo y se alejaba junto con Oliver. Un molesto Alex iba hacia Scott quien oportunamente caminaba por el lugar.- Lo detesto –Murmuraba molesto, Scott no comprendía.- ¿Al Sr. Cavanaugh? –Este veía al maestro que pasaba frente a ellos, Alex negaba.- A Oliver Dornan –El chico decía el nombre con un tono de asco, su amigo reía.- Vamos, el chico es nuevo, no tiene amigos, su hermano finge no conocerlo cuando entran a la escuela y tiene el mismo horario que Evan. Tiene que aferrarse a él –Alex no parecía de acuerdo.- Normalmente no soy tan celoso y posesivo pero… -Scott lo miraba.- Bueno, sí. Pero el planea seducir a Evan. Lo sé –Su amigo negaba.- Alex comienzas a actuar como un novio paranoico –Este suspiraba después de unos segundos.- Tienes razón. Es sólo que, no me fío de él y sus pretenciosas gafas falsas –Ambos reían.- ¿Recuerdas cuanto batallo Evan por conquistarte? No creo que Oliver la tenga tan fácil. Además, dudo que el chico sea gay. Seguramente es igual de alocado que su hermano, pero con menos necesidad de atención –Alex sonreía.- Tienes razón. Simplemente exagero las cosas… -Scott sonreía y ambos continuaban su camino.- Por otra parte Peter se encontraba en su casillero, su prima se encontraba recargada a su lado mientras veía a los alumnos ir y venir. La chica lucía molesta.- Quita ya esa cara. También me pongo de mal humor –La chica reía.- No estoy molesta, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –El chico entrecerraba los ojos.- La mayor parte de la semana pasada estuviste ausente por todo lo de la mudanza y la transferencia. Ahora Derek necesita reposo toda esta semana. Por lo que la pasaras sola en las vísperas de San Valentín –La chica rodaba los ojos.- Tonterías. No estoy molesta por eso. Bueno, solo con el esteróidico del otro equipo que lo disloco –Peter reía.- No cantes victoria. Que tú estás mucho más solo que yo –El chico asentía.- En efecto. Sí. Pero porque quiero –Hallie reía, su primo cerraba su casillero de golpe.- Pero descuida, no la pasaré solo. Violet Evans será mía de nuevo –El chico miraba hacia el fondo del corredor, la chica hacia lo mismo y al no verla fruncía el ceño.- Violet no está ahí… -El chico reía.- Yo no dije que sí. Como sea, me di cuenta de que la quiero a mi lado de nuevo –La chica parecía comprender.- La botas, le avientas un refresco y después va a volver a tus brazos cuando comenzó a fijarse en otro chico. Por supuesto, campeón –Hallie comenzaba a irse, Peter parecía confundido.- Espera, ¿Qué? –La chica se despedía de él guiñándole un ojo, el chico seguía en las mismas.- ¿Qué otro chicos? Sólo quieres engañarme, ¿No? –La rubia se perdía en el corredor sin hacerle caso cuando el timbre sonaba.- (Cafetería) Joseph, Gwen, Melissa y Jason se encontraban en una mesa, todos con su bandeja de comida pero ninguno parecía interesado en comer.- Entonces, ¿Dices que te animarás a cantar? –Preguntaba una curiosa Melissa a Joseph, el chico asentía después de dudarlo unos instantes.- Claro. Si eso significa que no tendré que esforzarme por pensar en una sorpresa o un regalo para el catorce… -El chico miraba a su novia, esta le daba un leve golpe.- No necesariamente, porque pasaremos juntos el día y eso es lo que importa, ¿no? –Este sonreía, ambos se besaban al instante. Melissa y su novio compartían miradas, ambos reían.- Guárdenlo para ese día. Estamos en un horario familiar –Decía el pelirrojo, sus amigos reían, estos se separaban.- Y, ¿Ustedes cantaran algo? –Cuestionaba Joseph, la pareja se miraba.- No lo sé. Melissa cree que deberíamos hacerlo, pero lo prefiero por separado –Gwen y su novio notaban la incomodidad de Bowman y se quedaban en silencio, esta rodaba los ojos.- Jason quedó traumado por como Layla casi lo desnuda cuando cantó con ella. Por lo cual quiere acaparar la atención teniendo un solo –Los chicos reían, aunque parecía que la chica estaba molesta.- Sí. Por supuesto. Lo que ella dijo –Murmuraba el pelirrojo. Joseph y Gwen se miraban, ambos sentían la tensión.- El almuerzo a veces me asusta –Decía el chico rápidamente sin saber a qué otra cosa recurrir. Su novia asentía.- Lo sé. Su procedencia es bastante dudosa… -Melissa reía, está igual comenzaba a bromear, Jason parecía tener ganas de irse de ahí.- (Oficina de Katherine) La profesora se encontraba en el lugar, esta hacia varios rayones en una libreta. Era un dibujo que consistía en un Carl decapitado con un globo de dialogo que decía “Soy un campeón”. A pesar de ello Katherine lucía bastante aburrida. Su atención era captada por un chico que abría la puerta y después daba sonoros golpes en esta.- Eh, hola, Señorita Lambert… -Katherine cerraba la libreta al instante. Esta miraba al chico intentando reconocerlo.- Hola, eh, pasa… -El chico lo hacía, este tomaba asiento frente a ella.- Creo que no tenemos el gusto. Mi nombre es Oliver Dornan. Soy nuevo acá –Katherine sonreía, esta estrechaba su mano.- Un gusto, ¿en qué te ayudo? –El chico hacia una mueca.- Bueno, ya que es la orientadora quería hablar con usted de un asunto que no eh hablado con nadie… -La profesora notaba la incomodidad del chico, esta levantaba un dedo para que guardara silencio y comenzaba a husmear entre sus folletos, esta le entregaba cinco de ellos.- Si aún no puedes decirlo en voz alta solo elígelo y comenzaremos a hablar –Oliver asentía, este miraba los títulos. Uno era de drogadicción, uno de masturbación excesiva, otro de problemas familiares, otro de homosexualidad, otro de embarazo prematuro. El chico suspiraba, este se quedaba inmóvil unos segundos, al final señalaba uno. Katherine parecía sorprendida.- Oh… bueno, empecemos entonces (Baño de Chicas) Hallie estaba en el lugar esta retocaba su maquillaje cuando notaba la puerta abrirse y daba paso a Nicole y Megan, las animadoras parecían discutir, esta con intención de no perderse ni un detalle se escondía en uno de los cubículos.- ¿Así que ahora vas a cantar para él? –Musitaba una molesta Megan, su amiga suspiraba.- Con el… -La chica reía.- Da igual. Son estupideces, el club Glee es Estúpido –La animadora pronunciaba cada silaba con lentitud, Nicole negaba.- Pero hace dos semanas… -Megan la hacía callar alzando su dedo índice.- De eso no se habla. Eso no ocurrió. Y no es el punto, el punto es que te vas a humillar frente a esos… -Nicole negaba y la hacía callar alzando la voz.- ¿Por qué siempre encuentras un contra a mis novios? –La chica rodaba los ojos.- El que tengan sexo no es que sean tus novios –Nicole la miraba con seriedad.- Respóndeme –Megan la miraba fijamente, Nicole parecía entender.- ¿Es por el asunto de tú hom…? -Megan se alteraba esta se aseguraba de que no había nadie más en el lugar.- Acordamos que no hablaríamos de eso en la escuela –Nicole suspiraba.- Pero estas sufriendo. Por mi culpa. Creo que aún me quieres más que a una amiga, ¿no es así? –Megan soltaba una nerviosa risa, Hallie desde su escondite se obligaba a no hacer un ruido debido a la sorpresa. –Megan –Nicole la tomaba del brazo y la obligaba a que se miraran, la chica desviaba la mirada.- Creo que sabes la respuesta… -Nicole hacia una mueca.- No entiendo… -Megan se soltaba bruscamente.- No lo entiendes porque eres una idiota. Todos tienen razón sobre ti –Nicole parecía bastante afectada por aquello, esta miraba a su amiga a los ojos.- ¿Y sabes todo lo que dicen sobre ti? Que eres una maldita. Y yo siempre decía que no; porque creía que había bondad en ti. Pero veo que tienen razón, incluso eres más que eso. Todo este tiempo no has querido mi amistad, si no mi cuerpo –La chica salía corriendo mientras comenzaba a llorar, aunque lo último confundía a Megan lo demás había logrado llegarle. Esta intentaba ir tras ella pero Hallie salía de su “escondite”.- Vaya, vaya… Santa Megan terminó siendo lo que la pelirroja decía, ¿Quién lo diría? –Megan se tensaba, esta miraba a la rubia estupefacta.- ¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo? –La chica asentía.- ¿Tú que crees? –La animadora la tomaba de los hombros.- Te advierto, que si dices una palabra… -Hallie empujaba a Megan obligándola a soltarla.- Arruinas mi blusa, machorra. Eres tú la que debería temer, querida. No será palabra contra palabra, tengo pruebas –La chica mostraba su celular, cuando Megan intentaba tomarlo esta lo guardaba.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntaba una nerviosa Megan, la rubia negaba.- Por ahora no mucho. Mientras tú y yo seremos buenas amigas, y harás lo que yo diga, ¿entendido? –La animadora muy a su pesar asentía, Hallie sonreía.- Vamos, llegamos tarde a clases –Ambas chicas salían del baño, Megan no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.- (Pasillos de la Academia) Kelly y Brent caminaban juntos, los chicos estaban ya acostumbrados a las miradas que recibían. Todos sabían ya que serían padres. Aun así lucían divertidos.- Espera, ¿Tyler y Derek cantando? Por dios, eso vale oro –La animadora reía.- Ya. Fue un tierno detalle, la verdad no lo esperaba –Brent sonreía.- ¿Y qué tan horrible fue? –Kelly sonreía.- No fue horrible, y te recuerdo que cuando tú me cantaste tampoco fue genial. Pero ellos… uhm, Nicole tiene bonita voz, a Megan le falta práctica. Derek, iugh. Y Tyler tampoco estuvo tan mal –Hamilton sonreía con evidente diversión.- No pueden saber que te lo dije, por favor. Que no se entere ninguno. Brent estaba a punto de protestar cuando una deprimida Nicole llegaba hacia ellos.- Ey, Nicole, Nathan te buscaba… -Brent se quedaba en silencio al ver en qué estado iba, Kelly la abrazaba.- ¿Qué pasa? –Nicole negaba.- Nada no tienen derecho a saberlo. Y gracias, iré a buscarlo… -La chica se iba. Kelly y Brent evidentemente no comprendían.- La amo, pero nunca sé en qué mundo está –Murmuraba Kelly, Hamilton mantenía su expresión de confusión.- Oye, Kelly. Ya que hablábamos del club Glee… -La animadora suspiraba, esta negaba al instante.- No. Brent, no sigas confundiendo tus sentimientos. No es a mí a quien quieres, no soy yo con quien quieres cantar un dueto amoroso. Cometimos muchos errores, encontramos consuelo el uno en el otro. Pero no nos queremos de esa manera –Brent se quedaba en silencio, el chico parecía bastante pensativo ante aquellas palabras.- Nicole se encontraba con Nathan, quien estaba fuera del salón de coro. Este lucía tenso, aunque al ver a su novia se tranquilizaba.- ¿Está todo bien? –Cuestionaba al verla, esta asentía.- Sí. Descuida, cosas de chicas –El chico estuvo a punto de seguir preguntando pero ella fue más rápida.- ¿Listo para mostrarle a esos chicos lo que es un cursi amor? –Nathan sonreía.- (Salón de Coro| Reunión de Glee) a sonar [[Have You Ever Been in Love] de la cantante Celine Dione en voz de Nathan y Nicole.] ' ''Los chicos se encuentran sentados frente a frente en el centro de la sala, con todos los demás mirándolos. Algunos se muestran conmovidos por la melodía mientras otros tantos se muestran algo aburridos tras un rato. Al final todos aplauden y la mayoría se pone de pie para ovacionar a su amigo. Nicole intenta besar al a su novio pero este lo evade haciendo que sólo bese su mejilla. Algunos muestran extrañeza ante aquello, mientras que la animadora sólo incomodidad. Aun así Chris va hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.- Linda canción. Muy romántica presentación. Nicole, muchas gracias por venir, sé que para Nathan significa mucho –La chica sonreía, esta hacia un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto.- Siento que se lo debo. Además, fue divertido –El muchacho sonreía, este tomaba su mano y la apretaba con suavidad.- Bueno, de cualquier forma estas invitada a ver las presentaciones que los demás harán –La animadora parecía intrigada, esta solo asentía.- –Hablando de las demás presentaciones. Me imagino que nadie más hará algo hoy, ¿no? –Esta vez Katherine había tomado la palabra, todos se miraban entre ellos, la profesora comprendía.- Bien. Tendrán que preparar algo muy bueno si no quieren hacerme enojar –Algunos reían ante aquello. Chris se unía a ella.- Tendrán que lucirse chicos, así que la clase concluye ahora. Siéntanse libre de irse. Y procuren planear algo –Los chicos hacían caso. Todos comenzaban a irse.- Nos vemos mañana, hagan su tarea de Geografía. '''(Pasillos de la Academia) Brent le daba un codazo a Melissa, esta suspiraba molesta e iba con su amiga Julie.- Ey, Julie, ¿Piensas cantar algo? –La chica soltaba una risa, Jason y Brent escuchaban detrás de ellas.- No. Se lo propuse a Wade, pero no le encantó la idea –Hamilton lucía molesto, Melissa mostraba incomodidad.- ¿Y en realidad es con él con quien quieres cantar? –Palmer parecía incómoda, esta estuvo a punto de responder cuando notó que Jason y Brent estaban escuchando. La chica bastante molesta miraba a Melissa.- Lo siento… -Una molesta Julie comenzaba a alejarse, Brent iba tras ella y la detenía. –No te enojes con ella, por favor. Lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí –La chica soltaba una risa sin detener su camino.- Que lindo, pidiendo ayuda para las cosas que te da miedo hacer. Pero si se trata de embarazar a una hueca… -Brent se detenía al instante, Julie reaccionaba y también se detenía.- Brent, yo no quise… -El chico negaba.- No. Si quisiste. Y está bien –La chica negaba.- No, ¿No lo entiendes? No está bien –Hamilton soltaba un suspiro, este la jalaba del brazo y quedaban pegados a la pared. Palmer no escondía su incomodidad y enojo de estar a solas con él.- Mira, prácticamente no hemos cruzado palabras desde navidad. Y eso me duele -La chica negaba.- ¿Y crees que a mí no me duele? ¡Dios! Vas a ser papá. Con alguien a quien no quieres, alguien que no te quiere, ¿Qué se supone que sienta o piense? –Brent parecía confundido.- Yo creí que… -Julie lo interrumpía.- Sólo porque no ves el dolor no significa que no existe –Ambos se quedaban en silencio, la chica intentaba alejarse.- Dime ya que quieres que Wade debe estar esperándome –Brent se tensaba.- ¿Esperándote para qué? –El chico veía que Julie no le diría así que proseguía.- Pensaba que, tal vez deberíamos dejar adherirnos a la única magia que podemos hacer juntos para estos momentos. Un Dueto –Julie alzaba ambas cejas, esta lo dudaba un buen rato, para los nervios de Brent.- Creo tener una buena canción. Te mando los detalles luego. No la practicaremos, solo la presentaremos en dos días, ¿bien? –Brent se obligaba a sonreír.- Bien. La chica estaba a punto de irse cuando notó que Wade estaba a pocos pasos de ellos, el muchacho parecía confundido.- Julie, eh, ¿Te interrumpo? –La chica los miraba alternadamente y después iba a donde Wade.- No. Perdón si te hice esperar –El chico sonreía, este comenzaba a caminar con Julie, Brent los miraba molesto.- Nos vemos… -Decía Wade al chico sin expresión alguna. Este forzaba una sonrisa y los miraba alejarse. Julie no volteaba ni una sola vez.- (Estacionamiento de la Academia.) Chris y Katherine estaban junto al auto del primero, estos conversaban tranquilamente cuando notaban a Carl, quien parecía más que apurado en irse.- ¿Tiene nueva adquisición? –Preguntaba la profesora sin expresión alguna, Chris dudaba antes de responder.- No hasta donde yo sé. Pero lo más probable es que si –La mujer suspiraba, esta pasaba una mano por su cabello.- No sé cómo puede conquistar mujeres, sobre todo cuando usa esos raros shorts y sus horribles gorras –Ambos reían.- Es parte de su uniforme… -Murmuraba Chris, ella hacía un gesto para restar importancia.- Da igual, ¿Nos vamos ya? –Monroe asentía y entraba al auto seguido de ella. Ambos veían como el carro de Carl se iba. Ambos se quedaban en un incómodo silencio. … _____________________________________________________________________ (Auto de Wade| Restaurante Big Bob’s.) Julie iba como copiloto en el auto del chico, esta al ver que tenía intención de entrar en el estacionamiento del restaurante se tensaba.- Aquí no. Por favor –El chico parecía sorprendido.- ¿Tanto odias la comida rápida? –La chica negaba.- Hay ciertas personas ahí que no quiero ver… -El chico seguía sin comprender muy bien.- De acuerdo. No preguntaré entonces. Pero solo comimos palomitas en el cine –La chica sonreía.- No te preocupes, además tal vez sea hora de regresar a casa. Mi hermana debe estar esperando… pero puedes venir un rato, si quieres –La chica agregaba lo último al ver que el chico se había desanimado, ante lo último Wade sonreía y continuaba manejando. La chica recordaba que su madre le contaba que Carl había prometido ir a visitarla.- En el restaurante se encontraba ya el entrenador Farrow, este miraba a Lacey de lejos, ambos se saludaban. Una chica se acercaba a él.- ¿Más café? –Este asentía sin dejar de mirar a Lacey y segundos después se percataba de que se trataba de Violet. La chica parecía confundida y comenzaba a intercalar su mirada del entrenador a su compañera de trabajo.- Esto si no lo esperaba… -Carl se ponía tenso.- ¿No tienes más mesas que atender? –La chica forzaba una sonrisa.- Si necesita algo más puede pedírselo a mi compañera Lacey, señor –La mujer se acercaba con rapidez al ver que Violet se iba.- ¿Qué fue eso? –Carl negaba.- Esa chica es compañera de tú hija, creí que lo sabías –Lacey parecía confundida.- ¿Y eso es malo porque…? –Farrow reía, este tomaba la mano de Lacey.- Yo no dije eso –La mujer sonreía torpemente, esta carraspeaba.- Mi turno acaba a las ocho, señor –El entrenador sonreía.- Esperaré. Lo que sea necesario –La mujer se alejaba cuando anunciaban una orden lista. Esta lo volteaba a ver y susurraba un “gracias”. Por otro lado Violet llegaba a otra mesa, esta con su libreta y su lápiz, la chica parecía aburrida.- Bienvenido a Big Bob’s, ¿Qué es lo que desea? –La chica ni siquiera miraba al cliente. Esta estaba lista para escribir.- Deseo una cita con la señorita Violet Evans, ¿Eso se puede? –La chica se sorprendía al ver que se trataba de Roger. Esta se sonrojaba.- ¿Perdón? –Este sonreía.- Ah, y dos hamburguesas con papas… -La chica fruncía el ceño debido a que Roger estaba solo, este soltaba una risa.- Descuida, mi hermano viene conmigo. Está en el baño –La chica sonreía.- Excelente señor, su orden estará lista en poco tiempo. Y su respuesta llegará pronto –La chica le guiñaba un ojo, esta se iba a otra mesa, Roger la miraba con una atontada sonrisa.- En otra mesa se encontraban Hallie y Megan, las chicas con refresco en mano. La morena parecía muy aburrida. La rubia miraba intrigada a Roger, Megan no comprendía.- ¿Ahora qué? –Hallie sonreía.- Chismes aquí. Chismes allá… -La animadora fruncía el ceño.- No comprendo –La rubia rodaba los ojos.- No pretendía que lo hicieras… -Megan bufaba, esta cubría su rostro con ambas manos.- _____________________________________________________________________ (Academia Graham| Pasillos.) Jason caminaba con Nathan y Brent, el coreano parecía ser interrogado por los otros dos.- Viejo, cuando Nicole intentó besarte, ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gustan las demostraciones en público? –Preguntaba el pelirrojo, él y Hamilton reían.- No exactamente… -Ninguno comprendía.- ¿Entonces qué pasó ahí? –Nathan no decía nada, Hamilton y Rossati lo seguían cuando aceleraba el paso.- Nathan, ¿Acaso…? –El coreano se paraba en seco, este parecía incluso molesto.- ¡No! No la he besado, ¿vale? Esa el la cuestión. Ese es el gran asunto -Los otros dos se miraban. Nathan lucía incómodo.- Pero en la fiesta de Kelly dieron un espectáculo apto solo para mayores –Decía Hamilton, el coreano rodaba los ojos.- Tú qué sabes, ni siquiera estabas presente… -Hamilton suspiraba.- Bueno, por lo que Megan me contó fue incluso asqueroso –Jason soltaba una risa, Nathan negaba.- Sólo espero el momento adecuado. Por más cursi o todo que suene –El pelirrojo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Nathan lo callaba.- No importa. Luego los veo –El chico se alejaba rápidamente. Jason lo miraba alejarse.- Debemos hacer algo al respecto… -Brent lucía confundido.- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué? –El pelirrojo sonreía.- Tengo algo en mente. Lo ayudaremos a lograrlo –Hamilton soltaba una risa.- Habla entonces, Sr. Cupido –Jason soltaba una ligera risa.- Bueno, necesitaré de tu ayuda para planear todo… -Hamilton ponía atención.- Por otro lado Alex y Evan caminaban juntos.- Y… ¿Quieres cantar algo esta semana? –Cuestionaba el rubio, Alex negaba al instante.- La verdad es que no. Estoy concentrando mi atención en otra cosa… -Evan sonreía, aunque seguramente algo forzado.- Me alegra que lo digas, cantar una empalagosa canción no me gustaría. Aunque fue divertido el dueto de la semana pasada –El moreno parecía de acuerdo.- Sin duda alguna. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres cantar? –Este negaba.- Bueno, tenía ganas de cantar. Pero no tendrá sentido si no es contigo –Alex besaba su mejilla.- El domingo será solo para nosotros –Evan hacia una mueca.- Por supuesto… -Así ambos seguían caminando.- (Oficina de Katherine) Brent iba hablando por teléfono mientras llegaba a la oficina, este parecía apurado.- Sólo dile eso, Kelly. Por favor. Te explicaré luego, ¿Sí? -El chico escuchaba otras tantas palabras de la animadora y tras darle las gracias colgaba. El chico entraba a la oficina al instante.- –Señorita K… -El chico se quedaba en silencio al instante en el que veía que la profesora estaba acompañada. Con ella se encontraba Oliver.- Rayos… -Katherine sonreía con algo de diversión, el otro chico parecía incómodo.- Brent, ¿Podrías esperar un poco? –El chico asentía. Oliver se levantaba.- ¿Sabe? Creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí por hoy. Aún se me dificulta hablar del tema –Katherine asentía, el chico se iba tras dedicarle una sonrisa a Brent.- Lamento interrumpir pero tengo que contarle algo muy importante. Sé lo agradecería si le avisa al Sr. Monroe –La profesora parecía intrigada.- Sí, dime, ¿De qué se trata? –Brent sonreía.- (Academia Graham| Pasillos.) Mientras tanto un apurado Jason se topaba con Melissa, Gwen y Julie. El chico sonreía ampliamente.- Mis tres señoritas favoritas –Las chicas se miraban entre ellas.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntaba la pelirroja, Jason suspiraba.- Necesito su ayuda para algo muy importante –Ninguna parecía muy confiada.- Es una sorpresa para Nathan. Ya saben, siento que se lo debemos. Sobre todo después de lo que él hizo por nosotros en Navidad –El chico miraba a Julie.- Y ninguna puede negarse –Las tres chicas reían.- Cuenta conmigo –Decía Julie, las otras dos parecían de acuerdo.- (Academia Graham| Pasillos.) Katherine llegaba al salón de coro, Chris parecía confundido debido a que no había nadie en el lugar. Este al ver a Katherine estuvo a punto de cuestionar, pero Katherine fue más rápida.- Los chicos nos quieren en el auditorio… -Chris parecía confundido. Este sólo asentía y ambos se iban.- (Auditorio.) a sonar [[Kiss The Girl] de la película The Little Mermaid en voz de Julie.] ' ''Justo después de que Katherine y Chris llegaban al auditorio eran llamados por los chicos quienes miraban “escondidos” tras los asientos. En el escenario Nathan y Nicole estaban sentados en lo que hacía parecer un picnic a la luz de las estrellas. Que con la utilería y luz necesaria lucía muy creíble. Mientras la banda tocaba y Julie, con ayuda de las chicas cantaban la canción, entrando y saliendo del escenario. Nicole hacía unos cuantos intentos de besar a su novio pero este se rehusaba debido a sus evidentes nervios. Al término de la canción Nathan sin dudarlo toma el rostro de su novia y comienza a besarla. Todos comienzan a animar y a aplaudirles.- Tuve que mantener el suspenso durante dos minutos. La habría besado desde los primeros treinta segundos –Varios reían. Nicole besaba de nuevo al chico. Chris y Katherine iban al escenario bastante impresionados.- Chicos, ¿De quién fue la tierna idea? –Cuestionaba Katherine, las chicas se miraban.- Todo lo planeo Jason –El pelirrojo sonreía, todos los ojos se posaban en él.- Decidí que era hora de agradecer a Nathan las cosas que hizo por nosotros en Navidad. Además para que sepa que todos lo queremos –El coreano sonreía algo conmovido, su novia lo abrazaba.- Chicos, tal vez nada supere esta bonita presentación, pero será interesante verlo –Decía Chris, Evan miraba a Alex con cierta incomodidad, el chico lucía muy interesado en su plática de susurros con Scott. Layla miraba a Jason con evidente tristeza. Chris notaba tensión entre algunos.- Bueno, vayamos a la sala de coro. Y discutiremos un poco sobre las voces y pasos de baile –Los chicos parecían de acuerdo. Un molesto Brent se acercaba a Julie mientras comenzaban a caminar. Este la tomaba del brazo.- ¿De qué se trató eso? –La chica se soltaba de su agarre con brusquedad.- ¿Qué? –Hamilton bufaba.- La canción. ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mí? Elegiste esa canción para que, con el hecho de ver la letra, notara todas tus indirectas? –Julie suspiraba frustrada.- Sé que la tarea es de canciones de amor. Pero tú mismo fuiste quien me mostró que dolor, y desilusión son sinónimos de amor. Podemos cantarla, o simplemente no hacer nada. Todo es decisión tuya –La chica al no obtener respuesta comenzaba a alejarse, Hamilton respondía al notar aquello.- La aprenderé para mañana –Una leve sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Julie, pero al instante la reprimía.- Perfecto -Dicho esto la chica se iba sin siquiera voltear.- Por otro lado Melissa y Jason iban juntos.- Así que… ¿Vamos a cantar algo? –Cuestionaba Melissa, Jason parecía pensativo.- ¿Tienes algo en mente? –Melissa sonreía.- Odiarías la idea… -Jason levantaba ambas cejas.- ¿Algo del problemático y patético Bieber? –Melissa fruncía el ceño.- Ey, no lo conoces. No te metas con Bibs –Jason soltaba una risa, Bowman pasaba una mano por su cabello.- El solo no es una mala idea… -Murmuraba el chico antes de dejar un rápido beso en la frente de su novia. Esta sonreía forzadamente.- Supongo que sería mucho más interesante –Esta rodaba los ojos. Jason ni lo notaba.- _____________________________________________________________________ '''(Pasillos de la Academia.) Un molesto Peter caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, este con un objetivo fijo; Violet.- ¿Quién es Roger? –Eran las primeras palabras que salían de su boca. La chica parecía sorprendida.- ¿Y a ti que te importa? –Peter forzaba una sonrisa.- ¿Sabes? No importa. Él no nos importa. Porque me eh dado cuenta de lo mucho que te extraño… -Peter tomaba a Violet de la cintura, esta al instante lo alejaba.- Me importa un cacahuate “lo mucho que me extrañas” –El rubio sonreía.- Vamos, Vi. ¿Otra oportunidad? Por los buenos tiempos –La chica soltaba una sarcástica risa, Peter parecía molestarse.- Fue un error dejarte. Y, ¿sabes? Está bien que quieras ser parte de Glee. Yo lo acepto –Violet negaba.- Hace menos de un mes me aventaste un refresco… -Peter suspiraba.- Me equivoqué. Por favor perdóname –La chica cerraba su casillero de golpe mientras sostenía su carpeta.- Piérdete. Ni siquiera te extraño como para pensarlo –El rubio se encogía de hombros.- Me temía que tendría que ser a tu manera. Pero está bien. Estoy dispuesto –El rubio le guiñaba un ojo. La chica parecía confundida.- ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? ¡Fui muy clara! –Peter reía.- Te haces la difícil nada más. Ya verás que tengo planeado… -El chico se iba una muy confundida Violet hacia lo mismo.- (Oficina de Katherine.) La profesora se encontraba sola, esta leía un poco cuando escuchaba su puerta abrirse. Al ver de quien se trataba se ponía tensa.- Lárgate –Era Carl, el coach hacia una mueca.- Regálame un solo minuto, por favor –La profesora lo miraba molesta.- No –Carl suspiraba.- Mira, lamento todo lo que pasó. De verdad. Quiero ser una mejor persona, por ti, por Monroe. Yo… -La profesora se ponía de pie, esta le aventaba su libro, Farrow alcanzaba a esquivarlo.- ¡Que te largues! ¡No quiero ni verte! Vete con tú nueva y estúpida novia –Carl parecía bastante impactado por la gran rabia de Katherine, este dudaba muy poco antes de irse de la oficina.- Lo siento… -Susurraba de nuevo antes de irse. La profesora tapaba su rostro con ambas manos, esta se dejaba caer de nuevo en su silla.- (Salón de Coro| Reunión de Glee.) A excepción de Jason, Melissa y los otros profesores los chicos se encontraban ya ahí, incluso Nicole estaba con los chicos. Después de un rato Melissa y Jason entraban, ambos parecían ir discutiendo, al ver que todos los miraban con extrañeza cada uno iba a refugiarse con sus amigos, quienes decidían no cuestionar. Layla por su parte parecía contenta al ver aquello. Tras otro rato Chris llegaba al lugar, este no parecía muy animado.- Chicos, la profesora Lambert no podrá estar hoy con nosotros pero eso no nos detendrá, ¿cierto? –Los chicos compartían miradas.- ¿Está bien la Señorita K? –Cuestionaba Scott, Chris asentía.- Por supuesto, solo un pequeño percance. Bueno, ¿Quién cantará? –Brent miraba a Julie, este iba a decir algo cuando alguien entraba al salón. Todos comenzaban a murmurar al verlo. Chris volteaba solo para encontrarse con Peter, el chico parecía muy feliz. –¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestionaba una molesta Violet. Peter sonreía.- Lo haré a tu modo. Sé que cometí errores, pero quiero tú corazón de vuelta –Algunos encontraban tiernas las palabras del chico aunque sabían qué clase de persona era. La chica rodaba los ojos.- Jamás tuviste mi corazón… -Chris alzaba la palabra para poner orden.- Déjame entender, ¿Vas a cantar? –Peter sonreía, este hacía una seña a la banda, algunos levantaban un pulgar y comenzaban a tocar.- Violet, tienes que saber que quiero estar de nuevo a tu lado… a sonar [[I Want You Back] de la banda The Jackson 5 en voz de Peter.] ' ''La mayoría de los chicos comienzan a ayudar a Peter, haciendo los coros. Pero al recibir miradas amenazadoras por parte de Violet todos deciden que es mejor guardar silencio. Tras la canción algunos aplauden temiendo que Violet les haga algo. La chica bastante molesta toma la palabra antes de que Chris lo haga.- Peter. Es un lindo detalle, pero sigues siendo un idiota –El rubio abría mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa.- ¿Qué? –La chica rodaba los ojos.- Ya me oíste. Largo. Jamás seremos si quiera amigos. Consíguete a alguien más, porque yo… -La chica volteaba a ver a Bridgette, esta se quedaba en silencio.- Si, claro. Roger… ¿saben algo? ¡Púdranse todos, perdedores! –Un furioso Peter se iba de la sala. Bridgette parecía sorprendida, esta miraba a Violet con odio. Un incómodo silencio se apoderaba de la sala, Julie lo rompía poniéndose de pie.- Sr. Monroe, Brent y yo preparamos algo… -Ninguno creía aquello. Chris parecía sorprendido y algo animado.- Eh, por supuesto. Por favor, pasen al centro –Brent se ponía de pie, este y Julie se miraban unos segundos, después de dar una señal a la banda la música comenzaba.- 'a sonar [[Let Me Go] de los cantantes ''Avril Lavigne & Chad Kroeger en voz de Julie y Brent.] ' Todos habían notado la increíble tensión en la canción, aunque los chicos se habían lucido y los demás habían logrado disfrutar de la melodía todos aplaudían con algo de incomodidad. Ninguno de los dos decía mucho solo se miraban unos segundos antes de separarse e irse cada uno por un lado. Chris suspiraba ante aquello. … '(Pasillos de la Academia.) Gwen y Julie iban juntas tras la reunión.- Eso fue tenso… -Decía la pelirroja, mirando a su amiga. Julie suspiraba.- Ni te imaginas –Gwen hacia una mueca.- ¿Lo extrañas? –Palmer se quedaba en silencio un buen rato.- Sí. No. Quiero decir, extraño su compañía, su sonrisa, su maldita manera de hacerme sentir especial. Pero no es suficiente para perdonarlo, Gwen. Tendrá un hijo –La pelirroja comprendía.- Sabes que él y Kelly solo se tenían ganas, ¿No? Él se arrepiente muchísimo… -Julie negaba.- Eso no quita el hecho de que será papá. Además, Wade es muy lindo… -Decía la chica mientras soltaba un suspiro.- ¿Pero quieres saber algo que será más tenso? -Gwen la miraba con atención.- El domingo mamá invitó a cenar a... -La chica se quedaba en silencio al notar como Wade junto con Joseph iban directo a ellas. Ambas sonreían y comenzaban a caminar hasta a los chicos.- ¿Así que son amigos? –Cuestionaba la pelirroja, su novio asentía.- Por supuesto –Wade sonreía.- ¿Y de que hablaban chicas? –Estas se miraban.- Cosas de mujeres –Decía Julie sin mucho ánimo. Su amiga hacia una leve mueca al verla así y los cuatro se iban caminando.- Detrás de ellos iban Melissa y Jason.- Deberíamos ayudar a Brent, ¿No crees? –Cuestionaba el chico, su novia no comprendía.- Julie lo ha tratado tan mal. Eso no… -Melissa soltaba un bufido.- No lo va a perdonar, sobre todo porque Brent va a hacer papá –Jason suspiraba.- Tienes razón… aun así, debería hacer algo por el –Bowman se detenía, esta lucía molesta.- Que tierno que ayudes a tus amigos. Me agrada ver que otras relaciones te preocupan más… -Jason se quedaba en silencio, este parecía enojarse de igual manera.- ¿Qué intentas decirme? –Melissa soltaba una risa.- Sabes que intento decirte –Jason reía, este sólo la miraba.- ¿Recuerdas cuando cantaste “Just Another Girl” hace unas semanas? Bueno, deberías hacerle caso a la letra de nuevo… -La chica se iba rápidamente. El pelirrojo no comprendía.- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Lo haré! –El chico bastante molesto se iba de igual manera.- _____________________________________________________________________ (Sala de Profesores.) Carl estaba solo en una mesa, el entrenador tenía su comida frente a él y se le veía bastante ocupado mandando un mensaje de texto. Chris dudaba unos segundos pero optaba por ir a sentarse con él.- ¿Qué tramas? –Carl no comprendía.- ¿Eh? –Chris parecía frustrado.- Dime que te pasa. ¿Qué le hiciste a Katherine? ¿Por qué tu decisión de hacer mariscal a Brent? Eh? ¡Dímelo! –Carl se molestaba.- Quiero ser una mejor persona, ¿Sí? Quiero arreglar las cosas con Katherine, y contigo. Le estoy haciendo un favor al futuro padre –Chris parecía confundido.- ¿Y cómo porque ahora parece que te importa nuestro afecto? –Farrow sonreía.- Salgo con alguien. Y ese alguien está relacionado con tus chicos… quiero que sepa que buena persona puedo ser –Monroe balbuceaba.- ¿Sales con la madre de alguno de mis chicos? ¡Y eso solo le estas mintiendo! –Carl sonreía, este se levantaba.- Me duele saber que pienses que soy una horrible persona. Les mostraré a todos que eh cambiado… -Carl tomaba su comida y este se iba dejando solo a un confundido Monroe.- (Pasillos de la Academia.) Roger y Violet se encontraban juntos, los chicos bastante sonrientes.- Entonces hoy a las siete. ¿De acuerdo? –Cuestionaba el chico, ella asentía.- ¿Seguro que Oliver no será un mal tercio? –Roger se encogía de hombros.- Le dije que invitará a alguna chica y podríamos ir los cuatro. Se rehusó, pero dijo no le molestaría quedarse solo en casa –Violet sonreía.- Recuerda que es sólo la primera cita. Nada de emociones, ni de tomarse las manos –Ambos sonreía.- Entendido, señorita –Decía el chico con humor, estos continuaban su camino. Bridgette y Evan miraban aquello, el chico ponía una mano en el hombro de su amiga, esta negaba.- Descuida, es un idiota. Además, tengo a alguien más en la mira… -Evan no comprendía.- ¿Te aseguraste ya de que él no sea gay? O un bisexual enamorado de un chico? –La animadora le daba un leve golpe.- Segura –Ambos sonreían.- ¿Y quién es? –Bridgette negaba.- Todo a su tiempo… Por otra parte Jason iba hasta el casillero de Melissa, estos se miraban un buen rato.- Lo siento… -Decían casi al unísono, ambos sonreían por aquello.- Jason, si tanto problema nos costó esto, ¿Cómo vamos a afrontar más cosas? –El pelirrojo bufaba.- Que negatividad… -Melissa parecía molestarse por aquello.- Fue demasiado pronto. Me gustabas bastante, pero creo que sólo era eso… una atracción –Jason se quedaba en silencio, Melissa tomaba sus manos.- Y yo fui para ti una distracción. Aún no te reponías de Layla –Jason se soltaba de su agarre rápidamente, este ya molesto.- Tienes razón. Esto no funciono desde el momento en que te usé para olvidar a Layla, y tú para sentirte mejor contigo misma después de romperle el corazón a Scott –La chica parecía indignada por aquello.- Puedes correr a sus brazos. Terminamos entonces –Aunque ambos parecían no querer haber dicho sus últimas palabras su enojo era mayor.- Bien –Ambos se daban media vuelta y comenzaban a irse por diferentes direcciones, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Melissa, Jason parecía bastante entristecido.- (Salón de Coro|Reunión de Glee) a sonar [[Tell Me That You Love Me] de los cantantes Victoria Justice y Leon Thomas en voz de Gwen y Joseph.] ' Tras finalizar, Joseph se levanta del piano, el cual tocó durante toda la presentación, y comparte un beso frente a todos. Quienes aplauden y les gritan que no sean tan cursis. Chris se acercaba a abrazar a los chicos.- Eso fue fantástico. Felicito a todos, porque esta semana demostraron su unión y el amor que existe entre ustedes –Algunos no creían sus palabras. Layla levantaba la mano.- Hablando de amor ¿Y la Señorita K? –Chris suspiraba.- Se quedó en casa. No estaba muy bien para trabajar, tal vez fue muy pronto… -Varios se mostraban preocupados por aquello.- Mándele nuestros saludos –Le decía Gwen, Monroe sonreía.- Por supuesto. '(Pasillos de la Academia.) Kelly se encontraba hablando desde su celular, la chica lucía bastante contenta.- Te extraño. Espero estés mejorando, te veré el domingo, ¿cierto? … Genial ... Yo también. Adiós Tyler –La chica soltaba un atontado suspiro, esta notaba que Megan se acercaba a ella en compañía de Hallie. Esta última parecía estar obligando a Megan.- Kelly, ¿Conoces ya a mi amiga Hallie? –Las rubias se sonreían con falsedad.- Creo que no tenía el gusto… -Murmuraba Kelly, Hallie sonreía.- Ahora lo tienes, querida –Las animadoras compartían miradas. Hallie mientras tanto tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.- _____________________________________________________________________ (Aquel Domingo| Parque) Un exaltado Alex caminaba de un lado para otro, este marcaba a Evan mientras miraba lo que había sido una puesta de un picnic para poder pasarla con su novio.- ¿Dónde estas? –Desde su casa, Evan parecía sorprendido.- ¿cómo? ¿Ya es hora? –Alex bufaba.- Te retrasaste ya cuarenta minutos –El rubio se maldecía.- Mierda. Voy para allá. Lo siento, Oliver vino a mi casa y… eh, ¿puede ir con nosotros? Dijiste que no querías cursilerías. Ya sabes, algo entre amigos. Más divertido –Oliver le sonreía ampliamente a Evan. Alex se tensaba bastante enojado.- Por supuesto, Tráelo –Evan sonreía.- Un helado y una película. ¿No? Bueno, vamos para allá –Evan colgaba. Un frustrado Alex comenzaba a estropear todo. –¿Seguro que no haré mal tercio? –Cuestionaba Oliver, el rubio negaba.- A Alex aún le da miedo estar en público conmigo. Le hará bien que seamos los tres –El chico sonreía con malicia mientras en compañía de Evan salían de su casa.- … Estrellas Invitadas: *''Aimee Teegarden'' como Kelly LeBlanc. *''Ross Lynch'' como Peter Sullivan. *''Annie Clark'' como Nicole Smith. *''Brenton Thwaites'' como Wade Iver. *''Keri Russel'' como Lacey Palmer. *''Ashton Moio'' como Roger Dornan. *''Sasha Pieterse'' como Hallie Castor. *''Nat Wolff'' como Oliver Dornan. *''Samantha Boscarino'' como Megan Wilson. Música del Episodio *'If I Fell' de The Beatles. Cantada por Katherine y Chris. *'Have You Ever Been in Love' de Celine Dione. Cantada por Nathan y Nicole. *'Kiss The Girl' de The Little Mermaid. Cantada por Julie. *'I Want You Back' de The Jackson 5. Cantada por Peter. *'Let Me Go' de Avril Lavigne & Chad Kroeger. Cantada por Julie y Brent. *'Tell Me That You Love Me' de Victoria Justice & Leon Thomas. Cantada por Joseph y Gwen. Covers por S.A.: IIF.jpg HYEBIL.jpg KTG.jpg IWYB.jpg WYA.jpg TMTYLM.jpg Navegador: Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de la Primera Temporada